Dunderbak powraca
Wydarzenia dzieją się tuż po odcinku "Dunderbak". Dundersztyc próbuje wykasować swojego klona. Gdy go skasował znów zamienia się w dziobaka. Heinz prosi o pomoc Pepe, a dziobak oferuje mu by poszedł do Fineasza i Ferba. Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc/Dunderbak *Dundersztycowy klon *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Kasjerka Odcinek Dundersztyc: W poprzednim odcinku (Fragment 1) Dunderbak: Tak samo jak ty jestem Ornithorhynchus. Tak jest! Jestem, jestem. Jestem dziobakiem! (Śmieje się złowieszczo.) (Fragment 2) ♪Tak przyłoże ci w dziób, że aż ogon ci odpadnie.♪ ♪Dziobakowy to bój!♪ (Fragment 3) Dunderbak: A oto mój Dwajaczo-Inator! (Fragment 4) Dunderbak: Strzelę w siebie z tego cacka i zdobędę nam tobą przewagę. Bo mnie będzie dwóch, a ty... (Pepe bije Dunderbaka w Inator, Dunderbak włącza Inator, Inator strzela w wynalazek chłopców, i są dwa, wtedy oby dwa włączają się i strzelają w siebie, są same kałuże.) Fineasz: Ktoś oprócz mnie to widział? (Fragment 5) Dunderbak: A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Mimo tego, że ja również jestem chwilowo dziobakiem. Mam nadzieję, że to mi wkrótce zejdzie. Ależ miłe to futerko. (Fragment 6) Dundersztyc: No trudno. Przynajmniej znowu wyglądam normalnie. Dundersztycowy klon: Ja też. Dundersztyc: O, i bardzo dobrze... Cooo? (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Dundersztyc: Dunderbak powraca! (Odcinek zaczyna się w Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Skoro jesteś moim klonem to... (Dał sobie z liścia) Oboje: Auł! Dundersztyc: Myślałem, że znikniesz. Dundersztycowy klon: Myślałem, że znikniesz. Dundersztyc: Nie małpuj mnie! Dundersztycowy klon: Nie małpuj mnie! Dundersztyc: Hm... Mam pomysł! Chodźmy do laboratorium! (Oboje znajdują się przed stołem pełnymi miksturami) Dundersztyc: Jakaś mikstura by cię usunąć. Procentor dentonum - usuwa się wszystkie dziobaki. Nie! (Wyrzuca na ulicę) Człeno spolatum - z dziobaka da się zrobić w człowieka. Nie! (Wyrzuca na ulicę) Conpedio usunator - usuwa wszystkie klony, które... Jest! Powiedz "pa, pa!". Dundersztycowy klon: Pa, pa! (Znika) Dundersztyc: Zniknął! Tak, tak! (Wyrasta mu ogon i dziób) Ej, co jest?! (Zmienia się w dziobaka) Jestem dziobakiem?! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Dundersztyca słyszy całe Danville i cała planeta) Dundersztyc: Czemu jestem znów dziobakiem? (Czyta napis z mikstury) Conpedio usunator - usuwa wszystkie klony, które mają skutki uboczne - nie rozumiem - Gdy się użyje na klonie, który jest głupi to jego prawdziwy klon staje się tym kim był wcześniej. NIEEEEEEE! JA NIE CHCĘ BYĆ DZIOBAKIEM! (Wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: No i czemu ty się tak drzesz? Dunderbak: A co ty tu robisz? Przecież ten odcinek dzieje się tuż po odcinku "Dunderbak". Tamten odcinek należy do poprzedniego serialu, w którym ciebie nie było. Moranica: Ups, sorki. Pomyliłam odcinki. A dlaczego jesteś dziobakiem? Dunderbak: Przeczytaj scenariusz tego i poprzedniego odcinka. Moranica: Dobra, dzięki Duśbek! (Moranica wychodzi) Dunderbak: Na czym to ja stanąłem? Moranica: (poza ekranem) Na bananie! Dunderbak: Ej, nie wtrącaj się do tego odcinka! I nie jedz oraz nie zmieniaj scenariusza! Moranica (poza ekranem): Dobra! (do siebie) Zjem sobie inny scenariusz. Ale najpierw go zmienię. Dunderbak: Ach, racja! JA NIE CHCĘ BYĆ DZIOBAKIEM! Moranica: (poza ekranem) To bądź żulem. Dunderbak: Mora... nica! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Nie ma jeszcze wieczoru, a jeden wynalazek już skończyliśmy. Co jeszcze chcecie robić? Izabela: Powiedziałam dziś rano, żebyśmy popracowali nad pismem Buforda jutro. Możemy to zrobić teraz. Fineasz: Nawet dobry pomysł. Buford: Co?! Mam się czegoś uczyć?! Zapomnij o tym! Baljeet: A może będziemy się zastanawiać dlaczego masz nasze formy odlewcze? Buford: To może popracujemy nad tym pismem? (Tymczasem u Moranicy; na planie tego odcinka Moranica czyta scenariusz "Dunderbaka" ) Moranica: Bla bla bla bla. Bla bla bla bla. O! Tu sobie zmienię! "Tak jest! Jestem, jestem. Jestem brudasem!". Mam kolejne! "Muszę zamienić się w coś silniejszego niż zwykły brudas. Pomyślmy, co? Co jest silniejsze od brudasa? Już wiem! To dwa brudasy!". Mogłabym zamienić na coś gorszego, ale tak to by nie pasowała liczba sylab do tego "dziobaka". Dobra! Teraz mogę go zjeść! (W Spółce Zło) Dunderbak: I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Miałem miksturę, która zmienia dziobaków w ludzi, ale ją wyrzuciłem. Teraz już nie pamiętam jakie tam były składniki. Myśl Heinz, myśl! A może by mi tak Pepe Pan Dziobak pomógł? Tylko muszę zrobić coś złego, żeby on tutaj przyszedł. (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Witaj ponownie, agencie P! Już cię dziś wzywaliśmy rano, ale Dusiek kombinuje coś naprawdę złego! Musisz go ponownie powstrzymać! (Pepe salutuje i odchodzi) (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dunderbaka! Dunderbak: O, dziękuję za dżingiel! Połączenie mnie i dziobaka. "Dunder" od "Dundersztyc" i "bak" od "dziobak". Dunder-bak. (Pepe przychodzi) Witaj! No co? Coś taki zdziwiony? Ach, racja! Jestem dziobakiem. Powiem to od razu, że wcale tego nie chciałem. Ja tylko usunąłem swojego klona z Dwajacza-Inatora i wtedy ponownie stałem się dziobakiem. A jeśli chodzi o ten inator to zbudowałem go dlatego, żebyś tu przyszedł i mnie powstrzymał. To jest mój Bombo-Aktywator! Ale nie bierz tego do siebie. Nie zamierzam go w ogóle włączać. No to co? Pomożesz mi odzyskać moją poprzednią formę życia? Pepe: {terkocze} Dunderbak: Super! To co robimy? (Pepe pokazuje mu drzwi) Mamy gdzieś iść? Dobra! Skoro wychodzimy to pójdźmy może najpierw do sklepu, bo jestem głodny. (W sklepie; Dunderbak trzyma w ręku banana, a kasjerka jego kartę kredytową) Dunderbak: Ale że jak to mi pani tego nie sprzeda?! Kasjerka: Bo na tej karcie kredytowej nie ma dziobaka. Dunderbak: No, ale to ja jestem tym człowiekiem na zdjęciu tylko, że chwilowo jestem teraz zmieniony w dziobaka. Kasjerka: Proszę, zapłacić gotówką. Dunderbak: Zostały w innych spodniach. (Przed sklepem) Dunderbak: I jednak mi nie sprzedała, bo na karcie kredytowej jestem ja jako człowiek, a teraz jestem dziobakiem. To gdzie teraz idziemy? (Przed ogródkiem) Dunderbak: Mam iść do nich? I niby w czym oni mi pomogą? (Pepe wskazuje palcem na ogródek) Dobra, niech ci będzie. (Dunderbak wchodzi do ogródka) Dunderbak: Cześć. Izabela: Aaa! A to kto?! Dunderbak: Jestem ojcem Vanessy. Buford: To dziobaki już nie znoszą jajek? Fineasz: To pan? Jak się pan zmienił w dziobaka? Dunderbak: Długa historia. Chcę, żebyście mi pomogli odzyskać poprzednią formę. Fineasz: Dobrze. Ferb, już wiem co jeszcze będziemy dzisiaj robić! Musimy stworzyć miksturę. (Tymczasem u Moranicy; na planie tego odcinka) Moranica: Ten scenariusz "Dunderbaka" był pyszny. Ale zabrakło w nim mnie. Trza było wystąpić w poprzednim serialu. Wtedy odcinki byłyby bardziej ciekawsze. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Niech pan to wypije. Dunderbak: Dobrze. (Dunderbak wypija miksturę i staje się Dundersztycem) Dundersztyc: Ej! To działa! Dziękuję wam! Fineasz: Proszę bardzo! Służymy pomocą. (Dundersztyc wychodzi z ogródka) Dundersztyc: Tobie też dziękuję, Pepe! To ty mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś. (Napisy końcowe) (Na planie tego odcinka) Moranica: Co?! To już napisy końcowe? Czyli już mogę legalnie wystąpić w tym odcinku? Dundersztyc: Tak. Moranica: No nareszcie! (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Skoro nie wystąpiłam w odcinku to wystąpię sobie tutaj. Te napisy końcowe należą do mnie! Skoro mam swoje 5 minut to pomówmy tutaj może o... o polityce! Czytałam ostatnio w necie, że PiS to skrót od "Prawo i Sprawiedliwość". Nie wiedziałam o tym. Myślałam, że ten skrót znaczy "Pedały i Szmaty". Poszłam do nich i okazało się, że są tam pedały i szmaty, ale niestety oni się tak nie nazywali. Teraz czas na polityków: Donald Tusk. Były polityk, który był kaczorem Donaldem. Jako kaczorek był zwykle goły, więc zmienił się w człowieka, żeby mieć ubranie. A dlaczego jego nazwisko to Tusk? To wyjaśnię. TUSK, czyli Teraz Usłyszycie Same Kłamstwa. Tak, to prawda, że z jego niezły kłamca. W sumie ze mnie też. Wystarczą cztery Tuski, by rządzili nami Ruski. Co by tu jeszcze wam opowiedzieć? Dundersztyc: Może o tym, że musisz już zmykać? Moranica: Co?! Gdzie?! Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam. Dundersztyc: Ale za 5 sekund napisy końcowe już się skończą. One mają limit czasu. Moranica: Ja byłam w tym odcinku bardzo krótko. Dundersztyc: Szybko! Moranica: Dobra! Siekiera motyka małpi wuj, Donald Tusk to wielki... KONIEC Piosenki *Dziobakowy Bój (fragment)